Microwave communication systems typically consist of many outdoor radio units. An outdoor radio unit (ODU) is coupled to an antenna and it has a receiver signal strength indication (RSSI) port for exporting a voltage signal indicative of a receiver input level at the antenna. Conventionally, a radio installation technician practices a procedure that includes at least the following three steps when installing an antenna and an ODU for the purpose of the line of sight (LOS) alignment. First, the technician uses a digital voltage meter (DVM) to measure the voltage signal at the RSSI port. Next, the technician looks up an RSSI versus receiver signal level (RSL) curve provided by the ODU vendor and converts the voltage signal into a corresponding receiver signal level. Finally, the technician adjusts the position and orientation of the antenna to optimize the antenna's LOS alignment. Since different ODU vendors have different RSL curves for different models, this procedure increases the chance of mis-alignment and wrong alignment because the technician may refer to a wrong curve when installing a particular ODU system. Moreover, the traditional radio alignment method of having a technician work at the top of a cellular tower is labor intensive, dangerous, and time consuming.